1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying a band around an object, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for wrapping a sheet of material about a pot and applying a band around the pot to secure the sheet of material about the pot.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of apparatus for forming covers about pots and attaching a fastener therearound are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,707 issued to Weder et al. discloses an apparatus that cuts a sheet of material from a roll, forms the sheet about a pot, and conveys the pot to a tying machine where a band is tied around the pot and cover.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,552 and 5,465,553 issued to Weder et al. disclose various types of rings, brackets, or band holders used to manually spread a band for application to a pot.